Secrets
by Bobbi Wolf
Summary: Rose wants to know why Albus keeps sneaking off. She thinks he has a secret girlfriend. But when she follows him one night to find out, it's shocking. ASxS


Secrets

Rose spotted her dark haired cousin sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, poking at his food, and looking very distracted but not particularly unhappy. Rose had been looking for him for ten minutes now and helped herself to the seat next to him.

After a moment or two of silence without a single word from Albus, Rose frowned a little.

"Albus?" She asked him.

Again there was no response.

"Albus!"

"What?" Albus called startled out of his thoughts. He looked up at Rose, obviously only just noticing that she was there, "Oh, hey Rose. What's up?"

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Oh, honestly Albus. I've been looking for you everywhere. We have a study meeting tonight, remember?"

The look on Albus' face told her that he definitely had not remembered.

"That was tonight?" He said slightly breathlessly, "Oh, man, Rose, I completely forgot about it."

Rose smirked, "Oh, don't worry. I was only sitting in the Library all by myself for the last half hour waiting for you. Not a problem." The sarcasm practically poured from her words.

Albus gave her the guiltiest look he could muster, looking honestly very sorry.

Rose sighed, "Oh, it's no harm done." She sighed, she never could stay mad at Albus, he had always been a little scatter-brained, "Well, come on then we can just go now instead. That Potions report is going to be a bit tricky. Who thought that the work could be any harder than our OWLs last year, eh?" She sighed, before she began to rise off her seat.

Rose frowned again when Albus only began to look more sheepish and started poking at his food with his fork some more.

"What?" The word was more stated than asked as Rose waited for the inevitable excuse she knew her cousin was going to give her.

"I..." Albus began carefully, he knew better than to get on Rose's bad side, "I honestly did forget about it, Rose. And the thing is, I've kind of, made plans for tonight."

"Plans," Rose spat suspiciously, "Albus this is getting silly. This is like the third time this month you've left me out because of 'plans'. May I ask with who?'

"Oh, no one important, just a little Quidditch thing, you know?" Albus said straight faced, but the thin blush that dotted his cheeks at that point gave him away easily.

"You're a terrible liar, Albus Potter," Rose accused, "Why don't you tell me what you're really doing."

"That is what I'm doing, honest," Albus probably knew she wasn't buying his fib, but admitting it wouldn't help him now.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late, Rose. Sorry again I missed the study session. I had better get going for…the Quidditch thing…"

Rose continued to scowl at her blushing cousin as he packed up his stuff and walked out of the Great Hall. She watched him disappear out the doors, feeling very annoyed at him, partly for blowing off their study session, but also for sparking off one of her most famous traits. Her rabid curiosity. Rose knew she would not concentrate much on anything until she figured out why her dear little cousin was lying to her, and just where he had been going theses past few weeks.

* * *

Albus tiptoed quietly through the school that evening, the Marauder's map out in front of him. He had been taking the very long way back to Gryffindor tower to be sure to avoid any teachers that may have been patrolling the area. The time had just flown by that night, Albus hadn't had any intention of getting back to the dormitories at one in the morning, but somehow it had happened. Albus knew that _his friend_ wouldn't be coming back to the dorms at all, choosing to stay the night out.

Albus sighed in relief as the picture of the Fat Lady finally came into view. Walking up to her, he whispered the password as loud as he dared to try and wake her up, which she did eventually, extremely annoyed with him. Albus paid her no heed as he snuck into the quiet common room of Gryffindor tower. The fire was still lit but it didn't seem like anyone was around. Albus grinned satisfied.

"You're back, then," Came a voice from an armchair turned away from him. Albus all but jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. He willed his beating heart to calm down before he realised he recognised the female voice.

"Rose?" He asked though he knew it was her, "Why the hell are you still up?"

Rose got up from her seat and turned to stare at Albus with a stony face. Albus gulped a little, she sure did look _pissed_.

"You're hardly in any position to be questioning me, are you Potter?" Albus winced as she said his last name, oh boy did she mean business, "You mind telling me why you are sneaking in after being gone until two in the morning?"

"Two? It's only…" Albus double-checked his watch, "Oh…it is two, go figure." Albus teased, trying to lighten the tension a little. Judging by Rose's expression, it hadn't worked too well. His smile disappeared again.

Rose tried taking a deep breath before she spoke next, she really was angry with him now, even though it really wasn't his fault she had decided to wait up for him, and he'd been a lot later than she had expected. Her stubbornness had kept her up all the same.

"Okay, Potter. Time to give me a clue here. First you totally ditch our study session for Potions, which by the way, you're kind of close to failing, and now you're keeping me up worrying about where you are to the early hours of the morning? I want to know what's going on with you and I want to know now."

Albus stood his ground against her accusations, "Come on, Rose, I told you. I was out on Quidditch business. We were looking at new playing stances for the Gryffindor team."

"Really, that's funny, because James is on the Quidditch team as well isn't he? But I know for a fact that he was in the library this evening and he didn't know anything about any extra Quidditch practice."

Albus paled a little when she had finished her logic. His eyes looked shifty for a moment but he still squared off with her.

"Okay, so it wasn't the whole team, what's your point?"

"But I was under the impression that James was Captain, so why wouldn't he have been there?"

Albus scowled at this now, "Look, Rosie," He said, knowing she hated that name, "I don't see why I have to explain myself to you. I'm a big boy and you're not my mother. So how about you just leave it alone? I'm sorry I missed the session today and it won't happen again, alright?"

Rose didn't answer him. She had spotted something. Something that took her a second to recognise. Once she had recognised it, her eyes widened, because it was something she had never expected to see on her little cousin.

"Albus," She started carefully, not sure how he was going to react "I think there's something on your neck there. What is that?"

Albus looked confused for a moment, before what little colour was left in Albus' cheeks drained completely. His hand snapped up to cover the left side of his neck.

"I-I…j-j-just a Quidditch bruise, no big deal, Rose. I think I got hit with someone's broom or something, it's nothing to worry about. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He stammered.

Rose watched wide-eyed and silent as Albus dashed off and up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. She continued to watch the empty staircase for a good few minutes before the last thing she ever expected happened. She giggled. A true teenage-girly giggle.

'Well, I'll be, little Albus' She thought to herself, 'That's what you've been up to.'

Rose couldn't stop the giggling as she made her own way up to bed, her mind lingering on the fact she had just witnessed her so-called innocent cousin Albus with a very prominent love-bite on the side of his neck.

* * *

The next morning, which was a Sunday, Rose was informed by one of the Gryffindor boys that Albus was up and gone already. 'Figures' Rose thought.

Rose wasn't stupid though, she already knew that trying to get anything out of Albus at this point was pretty much impossible. He obviously didn't want her knowing anything about it and that boy could be as stubborn as she was.

But Rose wasn't all out of ideas yet. There was someone who might know something about this unknown girl Albus had been sneaking away with.

Scorpius Malfoy had been Albus' best friend since first year. Rose didn't know the full details about how they became such close friends, and it wasn't very common knowledge to the rest of the school either. Rose was one of the few that knew about the friendship. Rose had grudgingly kept their secret when they both made it clear that they didn't want the attention. And even now, six years later, their friendship was still fairly secret, which was pretty impressive in a school that loved to gossip.

And since they were such good friends, Rose was certain that if Albus had told anyone about his little girlfriend, it would be Scorpius.

But finding Scorpius was the hard part.

Scorpius was in Gryffindor, a fact that had shocked the Wizarding World, but despite that they shared the same dorms, Rose very rarely saw the enigma that was the youngest Malfoy. The only time she really saw him would be if he were hanging out with Albus (usually under the pretence that one of them was tutoring the other, or they had been paired together for a project).

After first checking the dormitories, Rose headed to the Great Hall and then to the Library, all to no avail. After looking around some of the classrooms as well, Rose decided to quickly check the grounds outside before giving up and trying again another time.

As it happens she got lucky as she spotted the bright blonde head of Scorpius Malfoy, lying leisurely under a tree out near Hogwarts' lake. His red tie was undone as well as his top button, and he appeared to be doing some schoolwork. Rose had long since became acquainted with Scorpius due to Albus and didn't feel awkward at all at just walking up to him.

Making her way over, Scorpius sensed her coming and looked up from his papers, smiling when he saw her coming.

"Hey, Malfoy," Rose greeted him, pleasantly. She and him had always called each other by their last names; they saw it as more of a joke than anything else.

"Weasley," Scorpius acknowledged, nodding his head in her direction, "If you're looking for Albus I'm not sure where he is at the moment. Or was there something else you wanted?"

Rose finally reached him and dropped down onto the grass next to him. No one was around to see it, so it was safe to do so.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Malfoy." Rose said, getting straight down to business, as she was known to do.

Scorpius' eyebrows rose a little in interest, before he cleared away his papers and put them to the side. Lifting his head back up, he looked at her kindly, "Shoot," He said simply.

For a second, Rose felt a pang of guilt over what she was doing, Albus would not be happy with her, but unfortunately for him, her curiosity often got the better of her in situations like this.

"Well, you see, Malfoy, very late last night I had a most interesting run in with Albus. He was only just getting back to the dorms at two in the morning."

Scorpius nodded and allowed her to continue.

"He told me he was at Quidditch, but that's rubbish because James, the Captain knew nothing about it and besides who plays Quidditch at midnight, when you can't see anything on the pitch?"

"That is a pretty bad excuse," Scorpius agreed.

"Exactly," Rose said, smug, "And I didn't believe him for one second. And I've recently realised it's been going on for at least a month now. I don't know about any other late nights, but I know that he's been going off places and he hasn't told me what he's doing. He never used to do that."

Scorpius was nodding along with her, and then he said, "Did it ever occur to you Weasley, that perhaps he was just with me? You know we don't meet up in public."

"I had thought of that," Rose admitted, "But he's never kept that secret before. If he were meeting with you, he'd normally just say so. Now he won't tell me what he's doing. And anyway, that wouldn't explain what I saw last night when he came in."

"You saw something?" Scorpius asked, sounding interested, "What was it?"

Rose couldn't help giggling a little at the thought like she had the previous night, "Get this, I swear I'm not joking. He had the biggest hickey ever right there on his neck for the whole World to see. He tried to make it seem like a Quidditch injury but that just wasn't a normal bruise, I can tell you."

Scorpius was smiling now, "Sly dog," He chuckled.

"I know!" Rose giggled again, "I'd tell you to go look for yourself but he's probably removed it with magic by now. The point is, that mark proves that he's meeting someone. The only thing I can think of is Albus has gone and got himself a girlfriend. Am I right?"

Scorpius didn't answer at first, he looked deep in thought, "Well…I suppose that sounds logical." He said in the end.

Rose looked taken aback, "You mean you don't know? I thought he would have told you, being best friends and everything."

Scorpius shrugged, "No, sorry. He hasn't told me anything about having a girlfriend."

Rose looked away, downcast, "Oh, man. I really hoped you would have known something about her. I'm surprised he didn't at least tell you of all people."

Scorpius smiled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Weasley. Sorry to disappoint you."

Rose didn't answer, looking quite downtrodden that she wasn't any closer to figuring out Albus' secret meetings.

"Don't fret so much Weasley. Albus and you are close. I mean he told you about me and him, I'm sure he'll tell you about this secret girlfriend of his when he's ready," Scorpius told her kindly.

"Yeah, maybe," She said gently, "I guess I don't like it when we keep secrets. But if he hasn't told you either, it must be pretty important and sensitive to him."

Scorpius patted her arm, "Exactly, just forget about it,"

Rose almost snorted, she would never forget about it, she didn't work that way. But she smiled at Scorpius in agreement anyway.

* * *

Rose had made up her mind. She was going to find out tonight.

Albus had been as tough as stone; he had barely talked to her the past week or so and had been avoiding her whenever he could. Rose had to admit it hurt, but at least she understood why he was doing it. If anything, she now wanted to know who this secret girl was even more, so that they could go back to being friends. Rose couldn't figure out why it was such a big secret anyway…

It didn't matter because she was going to find out tonight. She had finally persuaded James to let her borrow his invisibility cloak for the evening; she had told him she couldn't get a pass for the restricted section in the Library. James, knowing how she was with her reading, had bought it easily.

It was around seven pm now and Albus should just be finishing his dinner. Slipping into the cloak, Rose spared no time in rushing off to the Great Hall before she lost him.

Sure enough he was sitting at the table, having his favourite desert, apple crumble with chocolate custard. 'Weird boy' Rose thought fondly.

Rose had tried to make plans with Albus earlier that day, which Albus had again mentioned that he was busy, and again had made up a very bad excuse, something to do with homework. Coming from Albus that really was poor. Rose was almost certain that tonight he would be heading off to meet with the girl he had been seeing, and Rose was dying to know who it could be.

Rose kept her distance, but not too far away as Albus finished his desert. In only a few more minutes, Albus cleaned his bowl and made to leave the Great Hall. The invisible Rose tried hard not to start giggling as Albus seemed to check around him before off he went. Staying as quiet as possible, Rose followed close behind, hidden well beneath the cloak.

The journey was a long one, Rose believed Albus was taking a particularly difficult and complicated route, almost as if he knew she was following him. He had always been a bit paranoid, and it was obvious in his actions. Rose kept up and thankfully her footsteps were not heard.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of endless tunnels and staircases, Albus walked into the corridor that led to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Rose held back, watching as he reached the door. He looked around him cautiously one more time, before he opened the door and slid in silently.

Rose was barely controlling herself now, but she forced herself to remain still. She had to wait a few more minutes; she didn't know if Albus had gotten there first, therefore his girlfriend would still be arriving. There was no need to spy on Albus if she could just see who she was as she entered the classroom. However, after another ten minutes no one came, and Rose had to finally believe that she was already there. With Albus. Alone in that classroom.

Rose felt her patience snap, and she quietly yet quickly snuck over to the door of The DADA classroom. Pressing her ear against the door she could hear movements on the other side. Looking up she cursed when she saw that some sort of curtain was drawn across the window. She reached for the handle, and predictably, it was locked.

Rose pulled out her wand and whispered a quick "_alohomora"_ to the lock. She heard the faint click as the door unlocked itself, and she held her breath to see if the people inside had heard it. When nothing happened Rose reached and took the door handle again, thanking Merlin that the DADA door was not particularly squeaky.

Finally Rose pushed the door open only an inch, just enough for her to peek inside the classroom.

Rose gasped in shock. Slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise, she felt a deep blush spread over her as she witnessed the two people in the classroom. Albus was definitely not alone in there. But it was his companion that had shocked her so fully. Her little cousin Albus was currently half naked and in the arms of his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. _Scorpius Malfoy._

"Did…did you here something?" Albus gasped as Scorpius' lips followed a trail around his collarbone, stopping deliberately to lick at the still very clear love bite on Albus' neck. Or was that just a new one?

"No…" Scorpius half groaned, "You're…paranoid," he spoke between nips.

Rose knew that she had to stop watching, that it was awful of her to be witnessing this, but she was too stunned to move.

Albus was currently sat on top of one of the desks in the DADA room; his legs spread wide and half-wrapped around Scorpius who was standing between them. Scorpius, fortunately for Rose, still had his shirt on, though it was unbuttoned. Albus' shirt had come off completely and sat on the floor, forgotten.

Scorpius' arms were wrapped tightly around Albus, holding him steady as he attacked the boy's neck, something he seemed to enjoy a lot. And apparently so did Albus, since the smaller boy had one hand buried in Scorpius blonde hair, while the other stroked the boy's bare chest. Both were gasping and sweating.

Rose couldn't tear her eyes away, she could only thank Merlin that one of the boys was related to her or she would have found the sight of them both…well…what?

Rose held another gasp, as Scorpius' attention shifted from Albus' neck and down to his chest, still holding him tightly, pressing his hips against Albus'. Albus groaned as Scorpius nipped around his nipple, before taking it in and sucking on it harshly. Both of Albus' hands were in his hair at this point, holding him in place. Scorpius continued to torture the boy, biting the nub roughly before soothing it with his tongue. Albus' eyes were shut tight, his face blushing madly, his mouth open and panting.

Scorpius didn't stop there; his lips paused to give Albus' other nipple more of the same treatment before continuing further down to the boy's belly button. His tongue dipped in and he chuckled slightly as Albus hands clenched harder at his hair. It was when Rose realised that Scorpius' hands had let go of Albus and was undoing his belt and trousers that her strange paralysis let go of her and as quickly and quietly as she could, she shut the door and rushed away from it a few paces, but not before she heard one last long groan come from one of the boys, she didn't know which.

Rose hadn't realised her heart was pounding so hard, her mind overcome with the shock of what she had witnessed.

Still staring wide-eyed at the DADA door, the first coherent sentence she managed to form was that _Albus and Scorpius were gay. Gay and together._

Rose felt her knees shake a little, but she forced herself to walk away as quickly as she could manage. She had to put some distance between herself and the two boys she had left behind. She couldn't help thinking about the two of them, and what Scorpius looked like he was about to do to her little cousin. Slightly grossed out, Rose shook her head to try and repel the images.

Suddenly, she felt unbelievably angry with them. Her cousin and his _boy_friend were getting it on in a damn classroom, on a desk that some poor soul would have to sit at and no nothing about what had happened on it, and they were probably going to stay out past late doing…whatever they were going to do!

They were doing all that, and they hadn't told her about it!

They were so going to get an earful from her later.

* * *

There it is. I've only rated it T because really there was only a make-out session. It may have been leading on to something else, but we don't know that. ^^

Also, Rose wasn't being pervy there, she was just really really shocked. ^^

Please leave a review. ^^


End file.
